Iron Spider armor
The Iron Spider armor is a protective suit of armor that was created by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use when he joins the Avengers; however, Peter declined the offer. In Avengers: Infinity War, Peter now utilizes the Iron Spider suit in battle; after officially becoming a member of the Avengers. History ''Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added Designs In Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War, Tony designed this Iron Spider armor that looks just like the original suit that he had made for Peter Parker; the black and yellow lines make the pattern on the red fabric, and the spider emblem looks bigger. Capabilities *'Suit Materialization:' Similar to his Mark L armor, Tony Stark created the Iron Spider armor from nanites, allowing it to be stored in a small launch pod that could be deployed from the New Avengers Facility, as well as assemble itself around Spider-Man within minutes. The mask of the armor can also be dismissed at will, retracting down into the neckline of the armor. *'Advanced Durability:' The armor was able to withstand multiple attacks from the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as a powerful slam from Thanos. *'Armored Web-Shooters:' The armor came equipped with large, bracer-like Web-Shooters worn on the wrist and part of the forearm. *'Spider-Legs/"Waldoes":' The armor was capable of manifesting four spider-legs, controlled through the suit's neural interface, from the armor's rear spider symbol, granting Spider-Man greater maneuverability and control while navigating various terrain. These spider-legs were able to withstand Thanos’ grip without becoming damaged and could combat the pull of the vacuum caused by a hull breach. Spider-Man used them to control his descent after catching Mantis in mid-air during the Battle of Titan, and previously deployed them to stop him and Doctor Strange from ejecting out of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship. *'Parachute:' Like the Spider-Man suit; the armor contains a parachute in the back spider symbol. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' Trivia To be added Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' IMG 0928.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW 23 Trailer pic.png AW 24 Trailer pic.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added ''Avengers: Endgame'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art To be added ''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Iron Spider Spiderman Avengers Infinity War.png Infinity War Fathead 22.png The Amazing Spider-Man Iron Spider Infinity War.png IronSpider-Man Avenger-InfinityWar.jpeg Peter IronSpider AIW.png Spider-Man Infinity War Avenger.jpeg Avengers Infinity War Spider-Man Poster.jpg Fandago Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 1.jpg Infinity War Character Poster 03.jpg Starks crew-Banner AIW.jpg Avengers Guradians-2.jpg Avengers Infinity War textless poster art.jpg Avenge Guard.jpg Thanos-Avengers Guardians InfinityWar.jpeg Avengers standee-InfinityWar promo.jpeg InfinityWar character roster.jpg Characters Infinity.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster art.jpeg Avengers Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Spider-Man Iron Spider Infinity War Bio.png AIW EW Cover 09.jpg Category:Costumes Category:Armors Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Earth-199999